Mating Season Two
by Heronkai
Summary: Yeah name not very imagnitive. It's back this time with more problems then before. Same pairings as before. Expect lemons and mild incest. Don't like don't read. R&R. The third and final story is coming in a week! Be ready.
1. Chapter 1

Seth opened the door a holding a bunch of books. He dumped them on the kitchen table grabbing one and began reading.

"What're you doing?"

Fang and Iggy both walked into the kitchen looking through the books.

"Books on bird mating seasons. We all have different bird DNA so different mating seasons. Luckily they all overlap." Seth said jotting down a date "Plus there's the time when the females of the species can become pregnant."

"Oh" Fang said.

"Hey guys what're you doing?" Gazzy asked.

"Research" Fang said.

"What kind?"

Fang, Iggy, and Seth exchanged glances. They all nodded.

"Well Gazzy. It's time for us to have a little talk" Seth said.

(Half an hour later)

"And that explains a bunch of what's been going on" Iggy said.

Gazzy stared at them all sort of wide eyed.

"Gazzy" Seth said. He snapped his fingers but got no response. "Great. Iggy can you lead him to his room?"

"Yeah sure" he said. He grabbed Gazzy's arm walking him to his room.

"A blind guy leading someone to a room. Seems wrong somehow" Fang said.

"I just got the same thought" Seth said going back to his books.

******

Max, Jessica and Nudge had joined them in the kitchen. They had just finished giving the  
"talk" to Angel. She was taking it the same way as Gazzy.

"Okay guys here's what I figured out. We all came from different bird species. Or more correctly spliced differently. Because of that there are different time frames where that species can get pregnant." Seth said.

"Wait? You mean that can happen?" Nudge asked.

"Yes" Seth replied. "Okay we all know our mating seasons overlap. During the last week of June that's when Max and Nudge reach the point where they can be impregnated. The first week of July is the time for Jess and Angel. So guys remember this"

"Okay" Max said nodding.

Seth got up and grabbed the book bag. He headed for the door and jumped into the air spreading his wings. They glowed slightly in the setting sun. He flew back toward the city to return the books. He didn't feel like having people pester him about it.

He looked at a calendar and saw that it was near the end of June.

"So it begins" he said.

_What if me and Jess…_

_No way _he thought.

_You said the same about having sex with her._

Seth didn't respond. He flew back to the house tired and confused.

"No" he said firmly. "I'm not going that far."

HeronKai- well chapter 1 was different. Lemons will come just patient. (Next chapter) Before I write the next chapter check my profile. There's a poll there that will influence the story. I need at least ten votes on one category before I go on. R&R HK out.


	2. Not a chapter An update

Okay folks poll is broken. So put in your review yes or no to the following question.

Should one of the girls in the flock become pregnant?

The results will be taken in three days from today so 2-4-09.

Thank you for your assistants.


	3. Chapter 2

HeronKai-It's been long in coming but its here. Mating Season Two is back. Story deprives from Seth to Max and Fang for awhile.

Max watched her reflection. She toyed with her hair for minute then gasped. Fang seemed to materialize behind her. His new power was really starting to irk her.

"Fang I wish you wouldn't do that" she said gritting her teeth.

"Sorry but that expression you make every time is priceless." He said kissing the back of her neck.

Max uttered a small moan as Fang kissed down her neck. His hands traveled all over her body. One hand squeezed her breast the other fingered her slit. Max let out short gasp as Fang worked. He could feel himself get harder by the second. He rubbed himself up against Max and she moaned.

Max moved her hand down to rub Fang's growing erection. He let out a throaty groan and smiled pulling off his pants. He penetrated her slowly at first. He pulled out then thrusted again. He kept his rhythm steady and smooth. Max bit her clinging to his back. Fang climaxed into her his seed flying through her. Max panted breathless.

"Max" Fang began

"I know. I wanted it to be you" she said quietly then swayed on her feet. Fang steadied her letting her lie down letting what happened sink in.

******

Seth flew around the house before landing on the roof. He folded his wings around his when he noticed he wasn't alone. Jess was sitting on the roof watching the moon. The moon shined on her giving a ghostly quality. Seth sat down beside her holding his knee.

Seth kissed her cheek gently. He kissed her again moving slowly to her mouth. When he got to her mouth she kissed him back. Their kiss grew more passionate as Seth pushed her down and he stayed on top of her. One of his fingers reached her shirt and his finger slashed down pulling it off. He moved to her breast sucking at her breast. She cried out every time he bit down on her nipple.

His hand trailed down her body rubbing her slit. She whimpered slightly then moaned as two fingers entered her. He silenced her moans with a kiss. He undid his pants and slowly entered her. She groaned at the feeling. Each time he thrusted did it faster and harder.

"Seth…I know you can do better than that" she moaned.

"Your wish is my command" Seth said.

Jess's moans grew louder filling the air as he pounded into her. They both came together tired. Seth kissed her hard and she kissed him back.

"Oh…yikes"

Seth and Jess both looked up and to see Iggy landing on the roof.

HeronKai- Okay no one but two lemons. Now Max is pregnant and Iggy has learned a secret. What the heck will happen now and how will the others react to the news.


	4. Chapter 3

Seth and Jessica froze as Iggy landed softly. Seth got up quickly standing in front of Jess and pulling on his pants.

"Iggy what are you doing out here?" he asked calmly.

"Max told me to get everyone to gather in the living room. She has something to tell us" Iggy told him.

"Alright we'll be there" Seth told him.

"You haven't told the rest of the flock yet have you?" Iggy asked.

Seth shook his head then said no.

"You shouldn't keep this a secret. The flock won't think worse of you for it" Iggy said.

"Thanks, Iggy" Jessica said standing beside Seth.

Iggy nodded and all three of them jumped off the roof. They went back into the house and met everyone in the living room. Angel and Nudge were sitting on the couch while Gazzy sat on the edge. Fang was standing with Max.

"Okay now that's everyone's here we've got something to tell you" Fang said.

"I might be pregnant" Max said.

To say everyone was shocked was an understatement. Five seconds passed before they had their thoughts back together.

"Y-you're pregnant?!" Iggy stuttered.

"Might be" Fang corrected

Angel and Nudge squealed in happiness together.

"OMG! Max you're pregnant!" Nudge screamed. Fang was about to say something but figured it wouldn't matter casue he hoped she was.

"Is it a boy or a girl? What's its name?" Angel asked.

"Don't know. We're going to confirm it tomorrow"

"Congrats sis" Seth said smiling.

Max smiled slightly back. Fang put his arm around her shoulders smiling.

"Hey Seth could you come here?" Fang said motioning to the kitchen.

Seth reluctantly let go of Jess and followed Fang.

"So what do you want?" Seth asked.

"Me and Max want you and Jess to be the godparents of the baby" Fang told him.

"Really?" Seth said taken aback.

"Yeah"

"Thanks, Fang" Seth said. "Look Fang, me and Jess are together"

"We know" Fang said.

"What? You knew?" Seth asked.

"Yeah it wasn't that hard to figure it out" Fang said. "The only ones who don't know are Angel and Gazzy"

"And you still want us to be godparents?" Seth asked.

"Yes" Max's voice said.

She walked in to the kitchen standing beside Fang.

"Thanks both of you" Seth said.

The three of them left rejoining the others in the living room. Seth quickly told Jess what had happened and she was smiling happily. Seth then looked up to Iggy.

"You knew that they knew didn't you?" Seth asked.

"…Yeah" Iggy said grinning sheepishly. "I just wanted you guys to tell them first"

"Thanks man" he said bumping fist with him.

HeronKai- Hope you guys like this turn of events. Now where to go with it. I'll try not to make you guys wait so long next time. Read and Review.


	5. Chapter 4

Seth, Max, and Fang chose not to go to a real hospital to see if Max was pregnant. Didn't trust doctors plus to many medical equipment. So they were flying to Arizona where the only doctor they all trusted lived. Max flew flanked by Seth and Fang. Fang watched her closely as they flew.

"Hey Max, Mom's house is coming up" Seth yelled out angling his wings to the ground. The three of them landed in the woods outside the house. They walked out of the woods and onto the front porch of the house. Seth rung the bell and footsteps hurried to door.

"Max!" Ella's excited voice exclaimed.

"Ella" Max said hugging her half-sister. Ella released her smiling then looked at the two behind her.

"Hey Fang" she said waving. "And…um?"

"Seth" Seth said waving.

"Seth" she repeated before letting the come in. "Mom! Guess who came for a visit!" Ella yelled. Dr. Martinez came down the stairs then smiled with joy at seeing Max.

"Max, it's good to see you again" she said after hugging her. Her face soon became blank as she saw Seth. "Seth?"

Seth nodded and she wrapped her arms around him tears beginning to fall from her eyes. _You're still alive_ Seth heard her say in her head and he nodded smiling.

*****

"So what brings you here?" Mom said taking a sip of her coffee.

"Well it's a long story" Seth said eating a cookie.

"We have time" Mom pointed out.

So the next hour was spent explaining about Max's situation.

"So you want to go to the clinic to see if you're pregnant?" Mom said faintly.

"That's right" Max said nodding.

It looked as if she would faint from the news but she regained enough composure to speak clearly.

"And if you are pregnant what will you do?" she asked.

"We'll raise the baby with the rest of the flock" Fang said.

"What about food and clothing?" she asked.

"The Max card can take care of that" Seth said.

"So you've thought about everything long and hard." she said sighing.

"Yeah" Max said softly. Seth suppressed a laugh because they had talked it over on the flight over here which took all of ten minutes.

"I feel like I've missed so much" she said sadly.

"Don't worry mom, if I am pregnant then we want you to be a part of raising it" Max said and that seemed to make her feel better.

"Alright, Max. Let's go. Today's Sunday so no one should be at the clinic now so we'll be able to get the scan done without problem." She told them.

The car drive to the clinic was silent. No one was talking but their thoughts were racing. Once they were in an office Mom brought out an ultra sound and placed a stethoscope looking thing to Max's stomach. She was still in the early stages of her pregnancy so it didn't really show.

_Y'know this could have been done with a simple pregnancy test_ Seth thinks sending the thought to Max.

_Shut up! _She thinks back making Seth laugh to himself.

The image on the ultra sound showed a lot of lines with a white blob in the center. The blob wasn't well defined but was there.

"Well Max you are pregnant" Mom said.

Max smiled to herself placing a hand to her stomach. Mom reached for a chair and sat down heavily.

"This is a lot for one day huh?" Seth asked. Mom nodded exhausted then smiled.

"Will you three be going back now?" she asked and they nodded. "Good luck." She said. "And when the baby is close to due return here so the birth can be done properly."

"Okay, we will" Max said. The three of them climbed out of the window. They spread their wings and flew back to their home flying in formation around Max.

HeronKai-Okay that's chapter…four? Yeah four. Hope you guys like it. When the baby will be born I have no idea. Lol. It will not be next chapter that much I know. Read and Review and I'll be sure to keep you posted.


	6. Chapter 5

Seth was on the roof looking at the sky. He was lying on his back, raising his arms. The house was getting pretty hectic. With Max about seven out of nine weeks pregnant she had been crankier than normal. She had been yelling at everyone but Fang about pretty much anything than apologizing about it.

The food she was eating was extremely crazy. The other day she had wanted sardines and mint chocolate ice cream. Seth lifted his head up as he heard a sound. Jessica sat next to him looking directly ahead.

"So you needed to escape?" Seth said.

"Yeah" she said nodding. Seth sat up and pulled Jess into a kiss. She kissed him back wrapping her arms around his back. He pressed one hand to her back the other on her cheek. Jess pulled away from his kiss smiling.

"We haven't had sex in a while" Jess said in a husky voice.

"Then why don't we change that" Seth replied pulling her into another kiss. His hands worked to take off her shirt. When he got her shirt off her began to suck on one of her breast massaging the other. Jess let out a soft moan and Seth grinned. He placed small kisses down her stomach pulling off her pants. He licked hungrily at her pussy making Jesses legs shake as she moaned in pleasure.

Seth kissed her again then pulled off his pants. He was about to line himself up with her but she placed her finger to his lips. Before he said anything he groaned as she stroked his length. She smiled at his reaction before taking him into her mouth. Seth moaned as she played licked the head of his length sucking his shaft. His eyes widened as he felt himself come into her waiting mouth.

Jess slurped it up then stared up at him smiling.

"Not bad" Seth said smiling before pushing her back slightly. She fell on the ground laughing. She moaned smiling as Seth penetrated her. He held her arms down thrusting harder and harder. He grinned as her eyes rolled back into her head as he thrusted into her. She gave one last moan before he came with her.

"Remind me not wait that long for sex again" Jess said.

"Agreed" Seth said kissing her hard.

**Heronkai-Okay I feel better. ******** I had to get this chapter done and realized we hadn't had a lemon in awhile so there you go. Next chapter is the end of this story.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Heronkai-Okay last chapter thanks to all who read review and alerted this story. Thanks!**

Seth woke up his arm around Jess in their bed. He smiled at her asleep getting out of bed. He looked out the window then flinched as pain shot through his head.

_What the hell was that?!_

He concentrated then found out what caused it.

_Max!_

Seth pulled on his shirt and pants and ran to Max and Fang's room. The door was open so he went straight in. Max was on her knew holding her stomach Fang crouched next to her trying to help her up. Fang looked up at Seth and his face flashed relief.

"Seth! You've got to help Max's is going into labor!" Fang nearly shouted.

"Are you sure?" he asked crouching next to Max. _It's still early._

Before either of them said anything Max answered with a pain filled moan. Fang and Seth put their attention back on her. They both lifted her back onto their bed and Seth nodded at Fang.

"Fang go find Nudge, Jess and Iggy!" Seth ordered. "Tell them to bring tons of towels soaked in warm water." "Go!" he yelled when he hesitated. Fang nodded before leaving. Seth put his attention back on Max removing her pants and panties. Max let out another pain filled moan as Fang and Nudge entered carrying the towels.

"Good, give me those" Seth said taking the towels. He placed them between and over her legs instructing her with his mind. Fang held her hand tightly watching worried

_Push, Max!_

_Why doesn't anyone tell us that it hurts so much!_

_Cause then you wouldn't want to go through it. Now push!_

Max's body gave a massive shudder as she did what Seth said. Seth opened his eyes and saw that the head of the baby was visible.

_Good, Max. You're almost there just keep pushing._

Max moaned as she pushed again. The baby's torso was visible now.

_Max you're doing great. Just one more great push._

Max's body shuddered again as she let out a long painful moan as Seth caught the baby and snipped the umbilical cord. He brought it to the kitchen to clean it off. He brought it back putting it in Max's arms. She panted but smiled at it.

"Coagulations on giving birth to a baby girl" he said smiling.

The baby's skin was a slightly pale cream color. Her hair was blonde like Max's with black streaks near the back. On her back were small wings folded up with mainly black feathers with a few brown splotches..

"She's beautiful" Max whispered.

"She takes after you" Fang whispered back.

The babies eyes opened as Fang took him into his arms. Her eyes were brown like her mothers. Fang instantly felt protective of his new daughter. Angel and Nudge walked up crowding around Fang trying to get a glimpse of her.

"Can I hold her?" Nudge asked.

Fang relucntly gave her to Nudge and Angel.

"Ohhhh, she's so cute!" Nudge squealed.

"I know" Angel agreed. "What her name going to be?" she asked.

"Do you have any ideas Max?" Seth asked.

Max closed her eyes then nodded. Nudge handed her back to Max. She looked up at Max and began to cry. "Alice" she whispered kissing her forehead. "Alice Ride"

"It's perfect" Fang said wrapping his arms around the two most beautiful women in his world.

**HeronKai- Okay that's it. I hope you liked the ending. Alice Ride, the newest member to the flock. Special thanks to Don-Jam for being one of my most faithful readers since Mating Season One. **

**Now I'm going to address some things you may have wondered. **

**'s 'voice' is just him thinking to himself. Not anything special.**

**2. Seth learned the basics of delivering a baby over the seven week prior to Max giving birth. So no crap on that.**

** name Alice has no real significance. It just felt right for Max to name her that. **

** is 1 out of 4 chance of me doing another one so if you want a sequel you will have to beg. **

**That's it folks. Read & Review!**


	8. Sequel!

Okay the 1 out of four has happened and I'm writing a third Mating Season. I'm gonna say a few things first.

I'm not making any more!!!

The lemons won't be in the first few chapters so bear with me.

Read the Ghost and her Shadow. It's a story I made and the characters will be used in the third Mating Season.

Alright I'll try to have the first two chapters up in a week. So get ready.


End file.
